


Lovely Detour

by m2ster



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster
Summary: You were currently tied up in the corner of the Master’s TARDIS. You’re currently attempting to wiggle out of the rope, he couldn’t have gone with fuzzy handcuffs? I’m sure he has some, the rope is getting uncomfortable.“You said that out loud.” Standing the console, he turned around to look at you.“I bet you do.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Lovely Detour

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shortness, hope you enjoy!

PROMPT- “Well this is a lovely detour. I think I would like to not be kidnapped anymore.”

DATE- Wednesday, April 29, 2020

ORIGINALLY POSETED ON MY TUMBLR: ZURAFCLL

You were currently tied up in the corner of the Master’s TARDIS. You’re currently attempting to wiggle out of the rope, he couldn’t have gone with fuzzy handcuffs? I’m sure he has some, the rope is getting uncomfortable. 

“You said that out loud.” Standing the console, he turned around to look at you.

“I bet you do.” Scoffing, he moved around the console, you didn’t quite know his motives for keeping you, you tried asking, all he said was its just all part of his “plan”. Honestly, when the hell was the Doctor going to find you? This silence was getting boring, you put yourself in his way to get kidnapped on purpose, not a crime to think an evil man like him was attractive was it? And to put yourself in harm’s way, possibility of him killing you JUST to fulfill this weird fantasy? Ah, you see how stupid this was now. 

“Who knew you could be so… boring.” Ah, this caught his attention. 

“What? Not entertaining enough for my hostage?” 

“Yes.” He put his hands in his pockets, walked over to you, and bent down to your sitting form. “Lot more boring than the Doctor, honestly thought you were going to be more fun than her.”  
He squinted his eyes, hands clasped together, “I am a lot more fun than the Doctor.” 

You leaned closer, “then show me Master.” He quickly stood up, spun around, perfectly stopping the twirl to clutch onto the TARDIS’ console. He just had to prove he is better than the Doctor because he is! Maybe he could get you to understand this, possibly he could have his own little human pet, wouldn’t that be interesting? You’re somewhat easy to tolerate. 

“55 Cancri e, planet made of diamonds! Take a look human.” He opened the TARDIS doors, he grinned, you’re eyes widened. “Impressed?”  
“No, I almost died there.” So that is why your eyes widened, does he really think it was this easy to impress you? He quickly closed the doors and groaned. He dashed to the console, taking you to lots of other planets, galaxies, easily losing track of time. To be honest, some places did impress you, but did you tell him? No, because you enjoyed the time being spent with him, you just hope he did too.

“Seriously? I thought I could handle a human,” He held up one finger, “just for ONE day. Nothing… nothing seems to impress you.”

“Impress me?”

“I mean show you… show you I’m better than the Doctor.”

“Are you trying to impress me?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!” 

You felt the TARDIS land, he put his hands to sides, “I guess I did at least enjoy the time with you…” 

“Is that so?”

“Yes, well this is a lovely detour. I think I would like to not be kidnapped anymore.” He smiled manically, rubbing his hands together.

“I believe you forgot about this plan love; I still need to get to it.”

“Oh, right."


End file.
